


Was this right or wrong?

by bandnerd_1395



Series: I'm a Queen...but also a woman [3]
Category: Dark Shadows (2012), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Threatening Letters, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarisse gets kidnapped and once she is found they find out something that none of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to look

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this all belongs to the original owners. I make no profit off of this, it's all for fun.

A month has gone by since Clarisse’s and Joe’s honeymoon and things seem to be settling in a nice rhythm at the palace. Mia was performing her queenly duties quite well while Clarisse and Joe were able to finally relax and enjoy just being married, but that changed when one day Clarisse was kidnapped.

“I wanna know where the hell she went!” Joe roared at Shades.

“We’re looking for her, don’t worry Joe, we’ll find her.” Shades said trying to comfort his former boss.

“You damn well better find her, if anything happens to her…”

“She’ll be alright, I think if they wanted her dead they would’ve just killed her and not kidnapped her, they probably want information.”

Joe tried to relax but found it hard to do so with his wife missing. Joe paced the floor trying to think of who would want to kidnap her. He thought about the Viscount, but then forgot that he was no longer in Genovia since Mia had taken away his right as a Viscount. Then he thought maybe it was some delusional maniac who just wanted to talk to her and didn’t know how to go about doing that.

“Damn this stupid mind games, I need some rest.” He tried to get some rest but just kept tossing and turning.

Meanwhile:

“Please just let me go.” Clarisse begged with a slightly hoarse voice.

“I will just as soon as I get a little snack from you.” He said.

“What are you…ow!” she screamed as the person bit down on her neck.

She passed out and when she woke up she found herself in an open field. “What the hell…where am I?” she asked no on and looked around. It still looked like Genovia, but she couldn’t tell because that damn sun was too bright.

“Ugh, I know I have been in a basement for a long time, but still, the sun shouldn’t be this bad.” She said and tried to get up. Surprisingly her body moved fluently. She was just relieved that she had no pain, not even in her neck where that strange person decided to bite her.

She walked around and ended up finding a shady place to look around better. “Wow the palace is right over there. Why did they kidnap me and just bring me back?”

She shrugged and headed into the palace. “Grandma!” Mia ran over and hugged her gram. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I-I’m not entirely sure, all I remember is getting bit in the neck.”

“Really let me see.”

Mia looked at her neck, but found no bite marks at all. “Gram are you sure you were bit?”

“Yea, I was, dammit!”

“Ok, it’s just that I don’t see any- Joe!” Mia said.

“Clarisse thank god, what happened?” he said scooping his wife in his arms and embracing her tightly.

“I don’t remember much, just getting bit in the neck, and before you look there’s nothing there. I’m not sure what happened.” She said kissing her husband.

Everyone was so relieved that Clarisse was back and safe. They were also surprised to find her unharmed and walking perfectly fine.

~~

“Did you do the task?”

“The mission was a success, she will suffer forever.”


	2. This is confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse's body is changing and she's not sure what it is.

“Gram how are you feeling?” Mia asked.

“Mia how’d you get in here?” she asked covering her naked body.

“Ew gross gram, please tell me that you are clothed?” she asked covering her eyes.

“No I was in the middle of something.”

“Damn really you were just kidnapped and you already are having sex.”

“Look I feel fine, actually better than fine I feel great.”

“That’s odd, gram I’m gonna look into this for you.” She said and disappeared into the hallway.

“Now where were we love.” He said kissing the back of her neck.

“Mm, I love it when you-“ but she was cut-off with him turning her over and kissing his way to her center.

“Mm, I really missed your lips…what’s wrong love?”

“Clarisse, we need to get you to the hospital.”

“What why?”

“Well let’s just put it this way…you are bleeding in a spot that you shouldn’t be bleeding, well at least not anymore.”

“Oh shit let’s go!”

They got dressed and headed to the hospital. Once there they told the doctor what happened and they wanted to take a few tests. “Okay ready, Clarisse?” Joe asked.

“Yea…oh here comes the doctor.”

“Ma’am everything came back as normal, I’m not sure what happened but everything seems to be normal with you, have you gone through the change of life?”

“What in the hell kind of question is that, of course I did.”

“Sorry, I was just wondering because it seems that this is just you having your period.”

“That’s impossible, I went through the change of life when I was about 47 years old.”

“Hm, well all I can say is give it the normal time span as your period would and if it’s not done yet, come back.”

“Thank you doctor.”

He nodded and left the room. “Clarisse are you alright?”

“I’m not sure none of this is adding up.”

“No-oh hi Mia, what’s up.”

“Well I did some research, and I found out a few things.”

“Like?”

“Like who could’ve bit you in the neck.”

“Okay?”

“Well don’t leave us hanging Mia, who did this?” Joe demanded.

“Sheesh calm down Joe.”

“I will after you tell me!”

“Well it’s…a vampire who bit you.” She said in a rush.

“Mia that’s ridiculous.” Clarisse said.

“Not really I know it sounds crazy, but I’m telling you the truth.”

“Mia I thought that they didn’t exist?”

“Well it appears that they do, in fact I found the person who turned you.”

“What?! Let me at him!”

“No need, I have come to explain myself.” Said a mystery voice.


	3. Explain to me...now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse wants answers now.

They all turned to the figure standing in all black with big thick glasses and a closed umbrella. “Okay you have about five minutes to explain what the hell you did to me.” Clarisse said infuriated.

“As you wish, well first my name is Barnabas Collins, and my family is cursed by a witch. I just happen to be a vampire.” He paused to gauge her reaction.

“Barnabas? I think I have heard of you and your story, but that doesn’t explain why you bit me.”

“Well you see, someone has took my love away from me, and they told me that if I didn’t make you suffer like myself, they will kill her.” He looked away as if trying not to cry.

“And I deeply regret harming you in any way, but my love has been returned to me, it’s just a shame you had to suffer in the process.” he bowed deeply as if to reinsure her.

“I-I don’t know what to say what does this mean and who wants me to suffer and not just kill me?” she felt her whole world was spinning out of control.

“Well I do wish that I can tell you more about who kidnapped my love, and who wants you to suffer all I know is that they have told me to give you this.” He handed her a piece of folded paper.

She read it: _By this point you have probably figured out that you are no longer human, which means that you will never die…and once I get Joe out of the way, we can finally be together._

“I don’t get why someone would do this, can’t I just bite him?” she asked her eyes turning to Joe’s.

“Perhaps, but would you really want you guys both to suffer with such…gruesome details.”

“Barnabas, I know I have had a lot of heartache in my life, which he probably told you.” She paused when he nodded his head solemnly. “So if I can be married to someone with whom I love, then why shouldn’t I?”

“That is entirely up to you, just remember if they find out, they will most likely kill all of us.” Barnabas said.

“Well how about we set up a plan to kill them instead?” Mia offered.

Barnabas looked at the young girl. “It sounds a bit of a risky situation young girl.”

“But risky is still better than being dead.”

“Very true, well you must change everyone who would like to help, these people are very dangerous, they found a way to kill vampires, so humans will be nothing than just killing an insect.”

She thought that this would hurt everyone, but they all wished to help so she changed Joe, Mia, Helen, Charlotte, Lilly, and of course Shades. She felt awful but when they woke up they were more than ready to devise a plan.

“I really am sorry, I wish there was some other way-“

“Nonsense Clarisse, I love you, and I would do anything for you, along with the rest of us.” She looked around and saw all the honesty in their eyes.

“Thank you, but first I need to do something I haven’t done in over 15 years.” She said blushing.


	4. Time for a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have to come up with a plan to see who would want to do that to Clarisse.

“Well Clarisse I now understand what you meant.” He said walking in the bathroom.

“Please don’t start love.” She said flushing the toilet.

“Sorry, but I still find it odd that you got your period once again…did Barnabas say why?”

“All he said to me was that now that I am immortal my whole body will change and go back to when I was younger.”

“Huh, why?”

“Because it has something to do with being immortal, once you are immortal you can do everything you wanted to do when you were younger because your body is technically back to when you were a teenager.”

“Wow…so wait does that mean…”

“If you’re asking if I can get pregnant the answer is yes, if my body has never gone through the change and now it never will, I can do just that.”

He smiled. “Well once you’re off your damn period, we are definitely gonna try to get you pregnant.”

She smiled back. “You can count on it.”

They headed downstairs and met Victory, or Vicky as she liked to be called. “Hello I’m Clarisse and this is my husband Joseph.”

“Nice to meet you.” She said nodding her head.

Clarisse turned to look at Joseph who was smiling from ear to ear. “What?” She asked.

“I love to hear that word come from your lips.”

She frowned. “What husband?” he nodded. “Joseph we’ve been married for 5 years, and-“

“I know, but I never tire of hearing it.” He smiled kissing her neck.

She shivered. “Joseph.” She groaned.

“Uh guys?” Mia asked looking from the two of them.

“Oh uh…sorry.” She said turning a bright red.

“That’s okay, so do we have a plan ready?” Mia asked.

“Well we could always kill them.” Lilly offered.

“Lilly, really?” She shrugged. “And besides that’s not really a plan, we need to do this the right way.”

Clarisse thought for a little while. “I think I might have a few ideas.” She said sitting at the table.

“Okay lay it on us.”

“Look Clarisse, I know you wish to have some type of revenge, but if you do this, who’s to say that they won’t kill you instead?” Barnabas said drinking blood.

“I know, but that’s where you come in.”

“I do not follow.”

“Look they trust you, all you need to do is distract them.”

“I thought it was only one person?” Mia said.

“Just planning all bases, and once you distract them we knock them out and then we can finally get some answers.” She said smiling.

“I like it.” Mia and Lilly said.

“Count me in too.” Helen said.

“Hopefully this all goes as planned.” Clarisse said to all of them.


	5. What a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all surprised at who is behind this.

“Alright Barnabas, you need to go in.” Mia whispered to him.

“I know what I shall do, so please let me do what I was told.”

“Uh right…well, good luck.”

“Do you have the letter gram?”

“Yes, I’m ready to find out just what’s going on.”

~~

“Ah Barnabas, I see you have come back to me, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well you see, I just want to know why exactly you sent me to…do…what I did to Clarisse.”

“Because she’s supposed to be in mourning, instead she’s married to someone else, and to someone who means nothing to Genovia.”

“But still…”

“No Barnabas enough.” Clarisse said coming into the room.

“Ah Clarisse, I’m glad you came.”

“Save it Arthur, I thought you were long gone?”

“Well I was, but how can I leave Genovia?” he said leaning back, a smug smile on his face.

“So let me get this straight, you make me immortal so I can suffer my loss of my husband, but did you forget one thing?”

“Oh and what’s that?”

“That I can make him immortal too.”

The smile was gone. “Barnabas, I told you not to talk to the victim afterward.”

“But I did, all because I could not go on with a guilty conscious.”

“You buffoon, how could you-“ he was cut-off with Barnabas attacking his neck, usually he did not like doing this, but he just couldn’t take him anymore.

“Barnabas what did you do?”

“I killed him.” Was the simple response.


	6. Loving you is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse needs Joe now.

“Why did you-“

“Please, I know that this seems bad, but I could no longer take being ordered around by some…as he said buffoon.”

“Thank you for helping us Barnabas, would you like to stay awhile at the palace?”

“I do not wish to impose.”

“You’re not imposing, as a queen I will see that you have a room for you and your wife.”

He bowed. “Thank you.”

They headed back to palace, Clarisse threw away the threatening letter that she was going to give him and grabbed Joseph’s arm. “Yes, love?”

“I need you now!”

“But you’re…”

“No not for me, I need to…” she blushed and he knew right away what she wanted to do.

“If you guys will excuse us, my wife needs me.”

“Joe’s getting laid.” Mia said.

“Mia!”

“Sorry, but I’m kind of getting used to you guys having sex, even though it still kind of gets me a little sick.” She laughed.

“Ha ha.”

As soon as they were in the room Clarisse already started to tear open his clothes. He was surprised by how aggressive she was being. She threw his clothes down to the floor and started kissing his chest. Her hands worked on the clasp of his belt, and once that was open she quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down. She gently pushed him onto the bed and threw off his boxers and gently grasped his member in her hand. He groaned as she was working her hand on him and kissing his chest down to his abdomen.

“Fuck Clarisse, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said placing a quick kiss to the tip.

“Damn Clarisse…you…” he trailed off when she put the head of him into her mouth.

She smiled and hummed slightly causing a deep moan to come from his throat. Finally she put all of him in her mouth and he responded involuntarily by thrusting his hips up. “Sorry love.” He said but all she did was keep going.

Barnabas walked by and heard strange noises and he was about to open the door when Victoria stepped in front of him. “Barnabas, darling, you do realize what they’re doing in there right?”

He shook his head. “Well I can’t really explain, so I’ll just have to show you.”

~~

“Fuck, Clarisse, I’m going to, so…close…”

She picked up the pace and started to use her tongue which was his undoing. He let out a loud cry of her name and sagged against the bed, panting for air. “Holy shit Clarisse, where did all that come from, I mean I’m not complaining, but…”

“I don’t really know, all I knew was I wanted you now.” She said giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

“Just wait, once your period is over, you’ll be screaming my name.” he said gently rubbing her back.

“Mm, I’m gonna hold you to that.”

He chuckled. “Well we better go get a shower.”

“Yea, let’s go get a shower.”

 

 


	7. Love in a closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe love each other in a closet.

As the week went by Clarisse was getting more and more used to being immortal. “So Clarisse how’s your…” he trailed off not knowing what to say.

“I’m done with it Joseph, and before you say anything, yes we can try if you want.”

He smiled. “Believe me there are other things I would like to do to you as well.” He said huskily.

She moaned slightly at how deep his voice was. “I love you Joseph.” She said before kissing him.

Clarisse completely forgot that she was standing in the hallway, but she didn’t really care. She paused when she heard footsteps coming up the hallway. Joe was still kissing her neck causing her to gasp. “Joseph, someone is coming.”

“Mm, I don’t care.” He said moving his hands over her silk-covered breast. “Joseph we…have…to-stop.”

“No we don’t.” he said pushing her into a nearby closet and locking the door.

“Really in a closet?”

“I sure as hell can’t make it to our bedroom.”

She moaned when he started unbuttoning her blouse. Once the shirt was unbuttoned he carelessly threw the garment on the floor. He kissed his way to her collarbone and kissed her satin covered breast. “This damn thing is in the way.” He said unclasping the clasp.

Clarisse sighed out his name when he took her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He gently nibbled it while his other hand was unzipping her skirt. Once the skirt pooled around her ankles she quickly stepped out of it and soon she was sitting on a small ledge and Joe was taking her panty hose off along with her panties.

“Joseph, you have too many clothes on.” She said ripping open his shirt.

She trailed her nails gently down his torso causing a moan to come from him. She unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. She cupped with through the fabric causing his breath to hitch. “Damn, Clarisse, if you keep that up I won’t last much longer.”

She giggled at this and pushed his boxers down. Joe started kissing just above her belly button piercing and worked his way down. He pressed air-like kisses to her thighs and rubbed his hands on the back of her knees. “Damn Joseph, please don’t tease.”

“Well since you said please.” He said and buried his face between her thighs.

She cried out his name when his tongue flicked across her sensitive bud. “Oh Joseph!”

He smiled and started humming against her. “Damn!” she screamed and felt her body tense up.

Joe knew she was close so he added a finger and curled it inside of her. Then that’s what sent her over the edge. She cried out his name making it echo throughout the closet. Her body shook slightly afterward. “Clarisse, my dear are you ready?”

“You better damn well take me now.” She demanded.

He chuckled and in one swift motion thrust himself inside of her. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn’t even hear the lock on the door click and hear a slight scream come from Olivia.

“I’m not ever going in there again when the door is locked.” She told Charlotte.

“Fair enough.” She laughed.

“Damn Clarisse, that was incredible, I mean it always is, but now it’s like our senses our heightened.”

She panted. “I know, I feel the same way.” She said and kissed the top of his head.

“Well we better get dressed.”

“Yea we should, darling.”


	8. More than what was needed to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe reveals something about Clarisse that Mia isn't sure how to take.

The next morning Clarisse woke up and stretched her arms above her head. “Well my love, you certainly gave me a run for my money, with what you did in the closet.” She said knowing Joseph was awake.

“I didn’t hear you complaining yesterday.” He said teasing and sitting up.

“And I’m still not complaining just pointing out a fact.”

“Well that’s one thing to check off my list.” He said grabbing her waist and pulling her down next to him.

“Oh and what list is that?” she asked rubbing his back.

“A list of things I want to do with you.” He said kissing her neck.

She giggled slightly. “Well that must be a pretty long list then.”

“You better believe it.” He said with a laugh.

“Well we did promise Mia we would have lunch with her today.” She said looking at the clock.

“Yes, we should go downstairs now.”

He sounded a little disappointed but she knew that was only because he enjoyed laying in bed with her. They got up, took a shower, and headed downstairs. “Good morning, Barnabas, Vicky.” She greeted upon entering the kitchen.

“Good morning, I trust you slept well?” He asked carefully touching the utensils.

“I see you do not have real silver?” he asked a little stunned.

“Only on special occasions.” She said and sat down.

“Morning gram!” Mia shouted from behind her, causing her to jump out of her seat and land on the floor with a loud thud. “Damn!” she cursed aloud. “Mia really?”

“Sorry, but I had to, and what’s this I hear about you and Joe doing it in a closet?” she asked eyeing Joe and her gram.

Clarisse’s face turned a bright red color, and she looked down. “H-How, did you find out?”

She giggled. “The maids know everything, and besides, it’s not like we couldn’t hear you guys anyway.” She said bursting into a fit of laughter.

Clarisse tried to glare at her, but eventually she laughed along with her granddaughter. “Okay, you had your fun, now shall we eat?”

“But I still can’t believe that you, _you_ of all people had sex in a closet.”

“Well…” she tried to talk but found that it really wasn’t like her.

“When you have needs, you sometimes can’t help where you do it.” Joe said taking his wife’s hand.

“Wow!” she said with enthusiasm.

The meal passed easily after that, only sometimes bringing up the whole closest thing. “Well Mia I…still don’t understand why you find it so amusing.”

“Because it’s just you, I mean no one would’ve thought you would have a wild and naughty side.”

“MIA!”

“Clarisse it’s true, you do.” He said kissing her cheek.

“Okay, I may be a little more comfortable that you guys are having sex, but still didn’t need to know what my gram likes in that department.” She said looking at the floor.

“Sorry, but it’s true, and I know you probably don’t wanna hear this either, but I am gonna see just how naughty she can be.” Joe said taking his wife by the waist.

“Okay, well I do have a parliament meeting, so I will see you guys later.” She said getting up from the chair. “And I shall take my wife to the beach, but I will wait until the wretched sun goes down.” Barnabas said looping his arm around his wife’s waist.

“Sounds like a good idea, love.” Vicky said giving him a quick kiss.

Joe looked at Clarisse. “Well maybe we have time now to discover just how naughty you can be.” He said swooping his wife in his arms.

She giggled slightly and let her head rest against his shoulder. She never knew that she could be this happy.


	9. Feeling a little ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse feels a little sick, and Joe wonders what happened to her.

Okay Clarisse, love, you do trust me, right?”

“Yes, with my life.”

“Okay well if you ever feel uncomfortable, all you gotta do is say so.” He said rubbing his thumb against her hand. “I will, and I will say that I am a little nervous.”

“It’s natural to feel a bit nervous, but I assure that I will only do things that you feel comfortable with.”

“Okay.”

He walked over to her bed and gently laid her down on the pillows. He wanted to start off sweet and tender, so he kissed her lips and went lovingly to her neck. She loved how he was being so gentle. Soon she felt him move over to the nightstand. “Okay Clarisse, if you don’t want me to tie you to the bed, then please tell me now.”

“I trust you Joseph.”

With that he took her clothes off and gently, but securely, tied her wrists to the bed.

“Are they too tight?”

She shook her head. He unzipped her skirt and threw it across the room along with her panties. “I love you, Clarisse.”

“I love you too.” She said before he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Okay what else do want to do to me Joseph?” he heard the want and need in her voice.

“Well, there are a few things, but first we’ll just start with the scarves.”

She nodded. Soon his lips her kissing their way down to her breasts. She loved how he now had total control of her body. His touches her gentle, but soon became more aggressive as he took one breast into his mouth. “Oh Joseph.”

He smiled. He looked up at her. “Clarisse are you alright?”

She looked down at him. “I’m not sure.” In that instant the scarves were off of her and he was holding her close to him.

“Clarisse tell me did I do something wrong?”

“Hell no! I just feel ill that’s all.”

“It’s alright, did you have some bad food?”

“I-I don’t know, it feels different somehow.”

Then an idea struck her. “Joseph can you take me to the pharmacy, I need to pick up something.”

“Of course, but are you alright?”

“I will be.” She said her eyes sparkling.


	10. Feeling the jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse wants to take a pregnancy test, just to be sure if she is or isn't.

They drove over to the nearest pharmacy store and Clarisse headed in, her nerves all twisted and knotted. “You’ll be okay.” Joe whispered in her ear.

“I know, I just don’t want the cashier to give me any hell for buying what I need to buy.”

That’s when it hit him when she said that. He pulled her aside. “Are you pregnant?” he whispered.

“I might be, so how am I going to do this?”

“You can say that you are buying it for someone else.” She looked at him. “But-“

“No it’s okay, if she asks just say that someone else in the palace might be pregnant and they were scared to come down and get it themselves.”

She nodded her agreement and they went to look for the pregnancy tests. She found one and went silently to the cash register. The young girl looked at the older woman but soon realization crossed her features and she kept her mouth shut. Once the item was paid for they headed back to the palace.

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“No I guess it wasn’t.” she said leaning back into the car seat.

They arrived at the palace and when they did Mia arrived at the doorway. “Gram are you alright?” she asked her face immediately going to a look of concern.

“Yes, I’m alright Mia, I just need to rest.”

“But gram you look like you’re about to puke.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go into the bathroom and when I come out I’ll tell you everything.” She said running into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

There was a knock. “Clarisse, darling, are you alright in there?” Joe’s voice came through the door.

“Mmhmm.” She said vomiting in the toilet.

“Okay if you say so.” He said not entirely convinced, then again he remembered she was like this when she was pregnant with Phillipe, she was constantly throwing up.

‘Okay time to take the test.’ She thought to herself.

After she took the test, she had to wait a little while for the results. She unlocked the door and let Joseph in. “So?”

“I have to wait a minute.” She said pacing the floor.

“Look I know you’re nervous, but you need to calm down, so come here.” He said opening his arms up.

She walked over and let his arms engulf her with warmth. There was just something about being in his arms that always seemed to relax her. “Well do you think we should check it?” Joe said against her forehead.

“I guess we should.” She said and sighed. This was it, the moment of truth.

She looked down. “Well what does it say Clarisse?”

“Well it says…”


	11. The results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse shares her news with the others

“Well it says, positive.” She smiled a huge smile that reached her ears.

“Really! That’s great, love!”

She nuzzled further into his neck and let his arms run up and down her back soothingly. “I can’t believe Pierre is gonna be a big brother.”

“Well he is, but this one will be his full brother or sister, and not just half-brother.”

He chuckled. “Well we didn’t know Pierre wasn’t the king’s kid until recently.”

“True. I am just so happy to be pregnant again.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I know, and I can’t wait to be a father.”

“Again…even if we didn’t know about Pierre, you are still a father.”

He laughed. “Very true love.”

Clarisse walked out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by a worried Mia. “Gram you said that you would talk after you got out of the bathroom, now spill.”

“Damn, Mia you need to relax.” Joe said.

“It’s okay Joseph, she’s just worried that’s all.” She said kissing his cheek.

“Okay so what the hell is going on?”

Clarisse let out a sigh. “Well Mia I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

She looked concerned at first, but then broke into a smile. “Oh gram, that’s wonderful news!” She said running over to give her gram a careful, but tight hug.

She let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad that you’re okay with this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? This is so great for you guys, you always wanted to have kids together, now you can!” she was so excited that she was jumping up and down.

“Mia, thank you for supporting me.” She said and gave her another quick hug.

“Well shouldn’t you tell Charlotte, and the others?” Mia asked.

“I suppose we should.”

“Gram really this is great news, don’t act so sad.”

She sighed. “I know, but what if people don’t like-“

Mia held her hand up. “Then they can go fuck themselves, and sorry for the language gram but it’s true. This is a wonderful thing to happen to you guys, and no one will take that away from you.”

Clarisse had tears in her eyes. “Thank you Mia, for everything.”

“No problem.”

“Mia can you get everyone gathered in the ballroom please.” Clarisse asked.

“Yea I can do that.”

“Thanks.”

~~

“Mia what’s this all about?” Lilly asked.

“I told you my gram wants to talk to all of you, now shut up.”

Lilly laughed a little. “Look, sweetie, I’m not so sure I should be here-“ her mom started.

“Nonsense, my gram said that everyone should be here, that includes you mom.”

“What is the meaning of this!” Barnabas said looking at all the confused expressions.

“Barnabas, just shut the hell up and sit down.” Mia said rolling her eyes.

“Sorry about my husband, he just doesn’t like getting woken up.”

She laughed. “No problem. Well that looks like everybody, gram you can come in now.”

She held her breath and walked into the ballroom with Joseph at her side. “Thank you all for coming here today. I just have one thing I want to say, and then you can go back to what you were doing.” She let out a shaky breath, she had no idea how to let this out gently, so she figured bluntly would work. “I’m pregnant.”

They all looked at her in shock and Clarisse felt like she was going to explode, what could they be thinking of her now?


	12. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all celebrate Clarisse being pregnant.

After what seemed like hours everyone’s face lit up. “Oh that’s so great!” they all shouted.

“Really?” she asked stunned.

“Of course why wouldn’t we be happy?”

“Well, because I’m well into my 50s…”

“Look now that we are immortal it doesn’t matter, and besides it’ll be great for Trevor to have someone to grow up together.” Helen said with a big grin.

“Thank you Helen, I know we’ve had our differences, but it means so much that you have forgiven me.”

Helen smiled. “I was never mad at you, I thought you hated me.” She confessed.

“I will be honest at first I didn’t really like you, I was mad that my son chose you over his duty to his country, but after I met you, I realized that you are a wonderful person. And despite what you may think, I never hated you, I just hated how you took up so much of my son’s time, I missed him.” Clarisse said looking down.

“Clarisse, I could never take your son away from you, I was just young and in love, but after I found out he was a prince and that he wanted to go back, I couldn’t do it, I was scared.”

“Understandable, but that’s all over with now, so thank you for letting my granddaughter get to meet me.”

“It is what Phillipe would’ve wanted.”

“Very true.”

They hugged and Clarisse decided to lay down, she felt really tired. She forgot how tiring it was to be pregnant again. She laid her head on her pillow while Joe rubbed gently circles against her stomach, which now had no piercing, so that it wouldn’t harm the baby. “I could get used to this.”

“Hm, used to what darling?” Joe asked still lazily stroking her stomach.

“Being pregnant, especially since I know that you’re the father. Don’t get me wrong Rupert was a wonderful father, but something just felt forced.”

“I know, I was there remember?”

She laughed. “Right of course, I can’t wait for this child to be born.”

“Me either.” He said kissing the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle a little.


	13. Visting the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Joe find the gender of their baby.

It was now Clarisse’s fourth month of pregnancy, after all the morning sicknesses and all the hormones, Joe felt like he was walking on thin ice when he pissed her off. “Clarisse when is our appointment?”

“It’s tomorrow at 3:00 PM, why, did you forget again?” she didn’t sound pissed but she did sound annoyed.

“No I didn’t forget, I was just wondering.”

“Damn I’m hungry, I could go for some watermelon, or…raisins…mmm they both sound good now.” She said rubbing her growing belly.

“Alright well I’ll go pick up some things from the store, is there anything else you want?” he said picking up a pen and paper.

“Hm, yes, I want peas, applesauce, peanuts, and lots of meat.” She said her mouthwatering at the sound of it.

“Ok, anything to drink?”

“Hm, orange juice, milk, cranberry juice, and water.”

“Okay I’ll be back soon.” He said quickly kissing her lips and heading out the door.

About an hour later Joe came back with everything on the list. “Hello love, I’m home.” He said putting the stuff on the bed. “Thank you.” She said getting up and kissing him.

“No problem, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said nuzzling into his neck.

“I thought you were hungry?” he said laughing. Clarisse felt the little tremors in his throat as he laughed.

“I am.” She said pushing him away from her gently and heading towards the food on the bed.

He chuckled again. She was always eating now. Clarisse enjoyed all of the food that Joe had bought her. Then she got really tired so she decided to head to bed. “Clarisse dear, it’s only 3:00.” He said looking at his watch.

“I don’t give a damn, I’m tired and I’m going the hell to sleep.” She snapped.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to anger you.” He said looking down.

She smiled. “Oh it’s okay, I should be the one who is sorry…I know you just wanna see me and…” she started crying randomly.

“Hey, hey, Clarisse, love it’s okay, please don’t cry. Tell you what, how about we take a nap together?” he said stroking her back. “Sounds like a good idea.” She mumbled into his chest.

“Then let’s get dressed and head for bed.”

She nodded and headed towards the bathroom with a big yawn.

~~

“Clarisse, darling, it’s time to get up.” Joe said gently pushing on his wife.

“Mm, I don’t wanna.” She said, sounding like a little kid who doesn’t want to go to school.

“But today’s the day we find out the sex of our baby.” Joe said.

She nearly jumped out of bed. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that sooner, let’s go, sleepy head!”

“Alright, I’m coming.” He said chuckling to himself.

~~

“Alright Clarisse, are you ready to see your baby?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, I would very much like to see my baby.” She said almost a little snippy.

“Clarisse, hun, please calm down.”

“No, it’s okay, it was kind of a stupid question, anyway, we better get you all ready for your ultra sound.” Clarisse nodded. “Now this will feel a little cold on your stomach.” The doctor said putting some gel on her.

“You hear that, that’s your baby’s heartbeat, and the baby is doing fine.”

“So what’s the sex of the baby?” Clarisse asked excitedly.

“Well it looks like a girl.” The she felt the baby move. “Yep definitely a girl.” She said smiling. “Congrats.”

“Thank you.”

They stared at the screen and Clarisse was holding Joe’s hand. “I love her already.” Joe said squeezing her hand. “Me too.”

They left the doctor’s office and headed back to the palace. They walked in to everyone asking what the gender of the baby is. “Okay, well I know you’re all excited to hear about the gender, and I will tell you once you all settle down.” She said laughing.

“Okay, sorry.” The group said.

“Well, it’s a girl.” She said breaking out into a smile.

“Aw, congrats!” they all said at once.

“Thank you.”


	14. the waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse awaits labor.

As the months slowly crawled by, Joe and Clarisse were getting more and more excited about having their little girl. “Well Joseph I guess that should do it.” She said looking at the room.

“Yea I think our little girl is gonna love it.” He said kissing her cheek.

“Yea, this room is perfect, thank you for doing this.”

“No problem. Are you hungry?”

“Now what kind of question is that, you know damn well that I’m always hungry.”

“Right of course.” He said laughing.

“Are you laughing at me?” She asked sounding a little pissed.

“No, I’m sorry.”

She smiled. “It’s okay, dear, shall we?”

He nodded his head. It seemed like just yesterday that she found out that she was pregnant, but now her due date was just days away. As he walked behind her she stopped. “Joseph?”

“Yea?”

“Take me to the hospital, I think it’s time.”

“Oh shit, of course.”

Once they arrived at the hospital they were checked into a room to check to see if she has gone into labor. “Dammit Joseph! This is taking too long!” she shouted at him.

“Dear it’s been five minutes.”

“Well I don’t give a damn, they need to get their asses in here!” she shouted at a higher volume.

He walked over to his wife to try and calm her down. “And you get the hell away from me, you did this to me!” she growled at him.

He backed away. He knew better than to piss off his wife when she got like this. The doctor came in. “Hello doctor, why did it take you—“ she said before Joe put his hand over her mouth.

“Thank you for coming in.” Joe said calmly.

“No problem, let’s see what we got here.”

“Well I have a fucking child in here, what do you—“

“Clarisse calm down, the doctor just wants to check you out.”

“But he’s seeing what’s going on when he should damn—“

“Clarisse just let the doctor check you out already.”

She snorted at him but said nothing. “Okay you are at 3cm dilated, so you may be here for a while.”

“Damn.” She said under her breath.

“Thank you doctor.”

“Why am I just 3cm dilated?”

“I’m not sure, that’s not my area of expertise, and shouldn’t you know-“

“No! how the hell should I know?”

He stayed quiet, this was going to be a long day.


	15. Baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born now, after a long time of waiting.

Two hours later the doctor came back in to check on her. “So doctor, how many centimeters am I dilated?”

“5cm.”

“Dammit! This is so long.” She said sighing.

“I’m sorry, but you just got to hang in there.” She said and walked out.

“Joseph why won’t she come out already?”

“I don’t know hunny, you just got to be patient.”

“Fuck off, you try being in labor this long!”

“Sorry.” He forgot how sensitive she was at this point.

“Contraction!” She shouted breathing heavily.

“Ok, just breathe, in, out.”

“I know how to breathe Joseph!” She snapped.

He didn’t know what to do. His wife was just biting his head off, and all he was trying to do was help her. “Would you like some ice chips?”

“Yea.” She said sounding more like herself.

“I’ll be right back.”

When he walked out he saw Mia, Lilly, Helen, and even Pierre there. “Hey guys.”

“Hey, how is she?”

“Well…she’s a bit more demanding as of right now, and constantly yelling at me, but other than that she’s fine.”

“That’s perfectly normal, dad, she is in labor.” Pierre said.

“I know, I was there when she was in labor for both of you.”

They all looked surprised. “What it’s not like I saw anything, I was just there because Rupert couldn’t be there, and he didn’t feel comfortable with her being there by herself, so he asked me to take her.”

Pierre looked down. “Wow, I never realized how much he wasn’t around.”

“Oh I didn’t mean it like that, your father was a great man…”

“But he was an ass to my mom.”

“No, he loved her, he just wasn’t in love, and the only reason he wasn’t there was because of well, he said that he had something else that needed his attention…”

“I can’t believe it, he told me that he was there for her…he lied to me, why?” Pierre looked hurt.

“Dammit Joseph where the hell are you!” Joe heard from the other room.

“Shit her ice chips, I’m sorry I’ve got to go.”

“Sorry hunny, just talking to Pierre.”

“That’s fine, but I still want my damn ice chips!” she said reaching her hand out.

“Sorry.” He said giving her the cup.

The doctor came back in. “Okay let’s see how far long you are.”

“Please tell me I’m close.” She said sounding impatient.

“Well you’re at 8cm, so it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Thank heavens.” She said resting her head against the bed.

“I’ll be back soon, just hang in there.”

“Damn it’s been like 14 hours and still she’s not here.” Clarisse said after the doctor left.

“I know, but you’re almost there, you just have to hang in there.”

She sighed but said nothing. The wait was long, but finally after about an hour later she was at 10cm and was ready to go into the labor room.

“I can’t wait to see my little sister.” Pierre said fidgeting next to Mia.

“I know, she’s gonna be my aunt? I think?”

“Yea, and don’t worry about it, your gram will be fine.”

“I’m not, it’s supposed to be a happy occasion.”

“Yea but things can still happen Mia, you should know that.” Helen said.

“I know mom, but she should be fine.”

“Hey guys, Clarisse is resting, but do you wanna see her?”

“Yea.” They all said quietly.

“Follow me.”

“Oh Joe, she’s beautiful, what’s her name?”

“Grace Mignonette Ferra.”

“Aw, she’s so beautiful, can I hold her?” Mia asked.

“Of course.”

“Congratulations Joe.” They all said.

“It’s going to be very different in the palace now.”

“You bet!”

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem odd and stupid to do, but I figured to give it a shot, please don't be too brutal with the comments.


End file.
